


High Fives and Hot Showers

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Free! Eternal Summer preview. A short smutty RinHaru drabble about what happens after they race one another in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Fives and Hot Showers

Haru's back hit the slick tile wall just like Rin's hand had smacked the pool edge, signalling his victory.

They'd looked at each other then, Rin smirking at his win, at today's victory as it always changed day to day, and their hands met in a high five. Their fingers entwined then and Rin gave Haru a heated look, licked his lips and he saw a slight pinkness on Haru's cheeks which was fucking adorable in Rin's opinion.

As Haru had known what it meant - made the agreement with Rin - that whoever won their last race in training would top the other and fuck him senseless. And right now, Haru wasn't complaining nor was he blushing as Rin impatiently dragged his fingers down Haru's firm chest, his hips trapping Haru against the shower wall.

It was the best way to get rid of excess adrenalin - hot, hard and fast sex underneath the spray of the showers, their skins still smelling of chlorine, their swimsuits still tight around their legs. Rin felt impatient, wanting Haru and their kissing was fevered, passionate, their noses bumping and teeth clashing as their tongues thrust against each other's.

Rin never cared that their kissing was a little inartistic in these moments as it was sloppy and hot. They could kiss all slow and steady later on Haru's couch. Right now, Rin's dick was hard and grinding into Haru's, his cock twitching because of the fucking wonderful stimulation.

"We...need," Haru panted out against their lips, kisses now moving to raining over faces and jaws.

Haru nipped at Rin's throat and he obliged Haru's need, letting his fingers wander to his abs, lower then, and he slid his hand into the restricting space, wrapping his fingers around Haru's stiff and wet cock. He pumped twice, hearing Haru moan and then, he moved his hand to remove those tight shorts, pulling them to avoid adding stimulation to Haru's already leaking dick.

"You want me so bad?" Rin teased, his hand slowly moving up the length of Haru's cock.

"You're... an asshole," was Haru's response through gritted teeth but he responded physically, grabbing to push down Rin's jammers, and reaching for his neglected cock.

Rin's eyes flicked to Haru's face, his blue eyes glazed with lust and he smiled as they stroked each other firmly.

"But I'm _your_ asshole," Rin said with a wink.

Haru grabbed for his hair with his free hand, dragging Rin forcefully for a kiss that made his world turn.

"Mine," Haru growled possessively, "now fuck me like you mean it."

It was worded like a challenge and one that Rin would fulfil, reaching briefly down to the floor where he’d thrown the lube, remembering it from his locker even in his impatient and horny state. He gripped for Haru’s ass, squeezing and hearing Haru’s sharp exhale and his dick pulsed in anticipation.

If they were at Haru’s house or if Rin had got rid of Nitori, Rin would tease Haru and slide his fingers in slowly into Haru’s ass, fucking him slowly with them and teasing him but now it was rough, Rin prepping him quickly as Haru threw his head back against the shower wall, his fingers gripping hard into Rin’s shoulder, his blunt nails leaving marks in Rin’s skin. He liked that and Haru knew that.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Rin said as his fingers prodded, scissored and he wanted Haru so damn bad, the foreplay being the race in the pool as much as their hot kissing.

Rin lips ran down Haru’s jaw, down to his throat and then he found a spot on Haru’s collarbone, biting down, worrying the skin, bringing a bright bruise to the surface. He smirked as he looked at it, moving his lips back to Haru’s.

“Mine,” he murmured, kissing Haru hard as his slick fingers continued pumping out of his boyfriends gorgeous body.

Haru bucked into Rin’s fingers, moans being caught between their mouths and Rin took that as the go signal, sliding his fingers out, fumbling with the lube again, wet from the shower water and slicking his cock before he grabbed roughly as Haru’s thigh, digging into his skin a little, forcing Haru to wrap it around his waist as Rin slid in.

“Holy… shit,” Rin moaned as he slid in, inch by inch, his head falling forward onto Haru’s shoulder as he felt Haru grab onto him even harder until he was fully inside.

He managed to lift his head for a moment, run the pad of his thumb over Haru’s wet lips and push aside some of Haru’s dark hair. And Rin admired Haru, so damn gorgeous and graceful and athletic but he could only do it briefly before Haru wriggled against him enticingly, the movement giving him a full high def preview of what was to follow.

That wriggle, that little impatience from Haru and the hard grip on Rin’s skin made him lose control, thrusting out to push back in, his hip movements hard and fast, fucking Haru against the hot tile, their lips pressing to each other’s, their tongues fucking each other mouths as their bodies moved together. Haru’s leg was tight around Rin’s waist, pulling him in deep on every thrust in, making it so they felt so damn connected, Rin’s cock so far inside that he knew he couldn’t last long. Rin ran his fingers down toned abs, reaching to Haru’s cock, pumping it, slick from pre-cum and shower water and the residual lube on Rin’s hand.

“Rin - !”

“Say it again…” Rin panted as he loved the way Haru said his name when he was close, when his lips were parted, when his eyes were shut and when a hand was tight and hard in Rin’s hair.  

Haru opened his eyes at Rin’s command, breathed out his name low and Rin thrust deeply into him one more time, finding release and his mouth latching onto the hickey he’d already made, making the mark even more prominent against Haru’s pale skin.

His hand tugged harder, Haru following him, cum splashing between their bodies and being washed away by the shower water.

Breathless and full of the high of a great quick fuck, Rin smiled a little goofily, kissing Haru’s jaw and cheek and finally his lips, their bodies still joined.

“You gonna win tomorrow?” Rin asked, his forehead leaning against Haru’s, their hair mingling. “Fuck me senseless?”

Haru gave one of his small quirk of lips. “Yeah… you never win two days in a row.”

“You’re an asshole, Haru.”

Arms wrapped tight around Rin, their bodies grinding a little and igniting the passion between them again, and Haru whispered.

“ _Your_ asshole.”


End file.
